


My Mind Is Screaming (But Your Touch Brings Me Silence)

by ArtsyDeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Fluff, Implied Mind Rape, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Health Issues, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Trust Issues, Trust Kink, Unconventional Relationship, Vaginal Sex, magic sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyDeath/pseuds/ArtsyDeath
Summary: Everyone knows that Harry Potter was betrayed near the end of the war and held captive in the Dark Lord's dungeons. But no one truly knows what went down inside those walls.Years later she's known to be both reclusive and a bit eccentric, stuck in the past inside the walls of Grimmauld place.Ginny has never stopped wanting Harry and with a bit of careful nudging from Hermione she finds herself on her crush's doorstep, unknowing of what she's about to uncover and just what it would come to mean for her.-Or: Narcissa keeps Harry sane (and Ginny teaches her that love doesn't come with conditions).





	1. An Unusual Discovery

”You should talk to her.” Ginny stills guiltily, turning to smile sheepishly at Hermione as she drops to down beside her, handing her a bowl of strawberries with a raised brow. “You know she wouldn’t mind.”

Ginny looks up, to where Harry was hovering in the air, legs crossed beneath the broom, back straight, eyes watchful for the slightest shine of gold, a slight smile tugging at her mouth as Fleur and George goaded Ron and Bill beneath her.

“I wouldn’t know what to say,” Ginny huffs, popping one of the strawberries into her mouth. “Whenever I try I just – freeze up. I swear I can actually _feel_ my tongue tying itself in knots.”

Ginny glances up towards her crush, twenty-one-years-old and still recovering from the war.

It’s a rare day to see her so relaxed – kitted out in full Gryffindor Seeker gear courtesy of Ron who’d dragged her over for a weekend of bonding.

If Harry had her way she’d no-doubt be holed up in the old Grimmauld place which she resolutely refused to move out of despite their best attempts at getting her to buy her own place – one where memories didn’t fill the air thick enough that most of them denied to stay the evening.

Despite it being four years since the war had ended the truth of what had happened during the last three months leading up to Voldemort’s defeat remained untold, sealed behind thin lips and green eyes that refused to meet their gazes.

Ginny would never forget the picture Harry had made, rail thin and bruised with blood dripping from her nose, Voldemort’s head beneath her arm and Gryffindor’s sword resting on her shoulder – straight-backed despite the exhaustion painting dark smudges beneath her eyes and mouth stretched into something less of a smile and more of a baring of teeth.

“You could bring a pair of movies with you and stop by her place,” Hermione suggests. “Merlin knows she needs to learn how to relax during evenings and I installed the DVD-player myself months ago.”

Ginny hums dubiously. “Maybe.”

-

Ginny stares down at the bag on her kitchen table, the three DVDs visible through the thin plastic, breathing out, torn between amusement and exasperation as she drops her keys into the bowl near the door, hooking her broom in place beside it and stepping inside.

She touches her fingers to the edge of it, raising a brow at what’s inside. “Horror, really Hermione?” Her mouth twitches and she glances out the window, seeing the lingering light of the sinking sun.

It wasn’t quite late yet – dinner time, at most. Plenty of time for her to get into the shower and scrub away the sweat from her Quidditch training and dress into something nice before stepping by Grimmauld place.

Ginny bites down on her lip, staring at the movies resting innocently on the flat surface.

She’d been planning on ordering in – indulge in some pizza and soda, a recent favourite of hers courtesy of Luna who had dropped by with a meat lover and veggie surprise during her last pause from her travels.

But nothing said pizza had to be eaten alone…

“Damn it, Hermione,” she breathes and grasps for her greaves, stepping down on the heel of her boot and letting everything be where it landed, nearly shutting her hair in the bathroom door as she hurried inside.

-

Dressed in jeans and a neat button-up, two boxes of pizza resting on one palm, bag slung around the wrist, Ginny closes her eyes and focuses on the old fidelius charm, feeling the brush of magic before opening her eyes to the familiar dark bricks.

Ginny suspected that some of Harry’s reasons for remaining wasn’t just for privacy and reminiscing but because of a deep wired sort of paranoia.

Her ability to trust had been completely shot after someone had sold her out to the Dark Lord, the one responsible still not revealed. It meant that whenever anyone outside the immediate Weasley-Granger sphere stopped by the Burrow Harry was gone nine times out of ten.

Fleur was the only one who’d (so far) had managed to coral her into staying for one of the dinners held to honour those who’d died and it had been such a miserable wreck to watch that Fleur had sent enough flowers to fill up the kitchen of the place in apology.

“Don’t you dare chicken out, Ginevra Weasley,” she tells herself, looking up to the window of the room Sirius had once occupied, recalling the laughter, rare at it had been even then, loud enough to reach through the door as she wandered by it towards her and Hermione’s shared room.

Ginny remembers being eleven-years-old, opening her eyes to the sight of Harry with blood dripping down her wrist, Phoenix on her shoulder, sword grasped in her hand and – despite everything – a smile on her face as she reached down to offer her hand.

There’d never been any kind of blame for what her actions had caused – just relief at her survival, the enormous Basilisk coiled dead and blind, one of its fangs driven through the diary.

She steps up the stone staircase, knocking hard before she can think twice about it, shifting a bit self-consciously, wondering if the pizza had been over the top but-

There’s light in the kitchen but no answer and Ginny knows Harry well enough that she’d ever leave the light on unless she was home.

Raising her hand she knocks, louder, contemplating giving it a kick for good measure when the door is suddenly opening with a gentle click but-

It isn’t Harry in the doorway.

Blonde coiled hair, eyes icy blue eyes and lips painted blood red – Narcissa Black stares down at her, folding her arms and leaning against the doorway. “Well, I can’t say we were expecting company.”

Ginny stares at the prim and proper former-Malfoy, searching for any sort of explanation as to why she’d be answering Harry’s door and coming up empty. “Why – where’s Harry?” she manages to get out, only just managing to keep her tone free from demand, torn between worry and awkwardness beneath the gaze of the older woman when she raises a brow.

Harry hadn’t spoken much during those weeks after the end of the war but she had appeared at the trial of Draco and Narcissa, speaking out in favour of them with a flat look that made it very clear what she thought about the ministry members who’d attempted to put them into Azkaban along with Lucius who hadn’t even bothered to plead not-guilty.

 _“If it wasn’t for Ms. Black I would be dead and the war would still be going,”_ is what she’d said, Ginny remembers the words vividly.

“Harry is a bit… tied up, at the moment,” Narcissa says delicate with a private sort of smile. “Any other day and I’m sure she would have been happy to invite you in. That girl really doesn’t know the meaning of letting her hair down, a good nudge is often needed.”

Considering that Harry’s hair was a tufty short mess that absolutely refused to be tamed it wasn’t an entire inaccurate description.

Ginny’s mouth curves down and she opens it only for Narcissa to sigh and push the door open further. “But of course, a Gryffindor wouldn’t be happy with my word alone.” And with that she sweeps inside, leaving Ginny standing awkwardly on the staircase before mustering up enough courage to step inside, nudging the door shut behind her and stepping out of her shoes.

Narcissa didn’t strike her as one who appreciated people dragging in dirt and she wiggled her socked feet, smothering her free hand absently down her front as she trailed inside, depositing the movies and the pizza on the kitchen table while glancing around – studying the pictures on the fridge, touching her fingers to one with herself crouched shoulder to shoulder with Harry on the Quidditch pitch with a soft smile.

Walburga Black’s portrait were completely silent and Ginny realises that it must have been months since any of them stopped by for there was a certain… she struggles to put a name to the feeling as she opens the fridge, peering inside and finding actual _food_ – sorted out in glass containers, neatly sliced fresh strawberries, grapes and bananas crowding up beside what looked like half a chocolate cake.

Glass bottles with pumpkin juice and cool water stood side-by-side on the door and someone had bothered to fill the fancy wine holder on the counter with the expensive sorts Fleur tended to bring with her.

A bit of exploration revealed matching china inside the cupboards and at least six of each kind of glass, everything from wine to whiskey, small thin ones, small round ones, some with fine patterns, other with simple drops of blue caught at the bottom.

Ginny doubted Harry would have been able to tell one from the other – she’d seen the other girl drink soda in wine glasses and wine from tea cups.

The more she looked the more apparent it became that – whatever Narcissa was to Harry, it wasn’t something new, and they’d been too busy avoiding the dark house to help her make it into-

Into a home?

Ginny draws her hand to her chest, turning at the sound of footsteps making their way downstairs and a low murmur of voices, Harry shaking her head to whatever Narcissa was saying as they turned the corner and directing a smile up at the woman before dropping down the last two steps.

Ginny opens her mouth but before she can react she finds herself swept up into the older girl’s arms, lifted and spun a whole turn around before getting released. “Narcissa told me you brought pizza and movies,” Harry says, a flush to her cheeks, a glimmer in her eyes that momentarily steals Ginny’s breathe away. “If I’d known-“

“No, no – I should have asked,” Ginny interrupts, feeling a flush of her own creeping up her ears. “I didn’t mean to assume you would just be – available,” she says lamely, glancing towards Narcissa who’d swept by them both and who were pulling down glasses from one of the cupboards.

Ginny counts one, two, three and Harry is still smiling at her. “If you don’t mind splitting them…” she suggests, tilting her head and – how is Ginny supposed to say no to that?

She helps Harry clear the living room table after she realised that, not only were there pizza but also movies, halted in the crossway between kitchen and living room, busy reading the different summaries out loud to them both as Narcissa pulled out plates and cutlery and fine napkins with curling flowers.

“Oh, there’s one about Dracula,” Harry muses, studying it curiously. “I think I’ve seen part of it before – on the telly. I think you’d like this one, ‘Cissa.” She raises her voice but doesn’t wait for answer, looking to Ginny. “Dracula good with you?”

“Yeah,” she agrees, fumbling for something witty, but Hermione had been the one to pick and she knew nothing about any of the movies.

She’d played it safe, choosing a meat lover and veggie surprise just as Luna had after spending almost ten minutes staring at the different toppings and names, and she watches with a curl of satisfaction as Harry’s eyes lighten up at them both, piling up two pieces from each pizza onto her plate before sinking down in the middle of the couch.

Narcissa pours them a glass of red wine each after a raised brow to Ginny who nods, unsure what to feel regarding the woman as Narcissa elegantly accepts the plate with two veggie surprise and a meat lover that Harry hands her and Ginny sinks down on the couch after putting a piece of each onto her own.

It’s not really meant for three people, Ginny realises almost immediately, her hip pressing up against Harry’s, shoulders bumping together, feeling the warmth of the older girl through the suddenly too-thin button-up, their thighs pressed tight.

Narcissa looks entirely unbothered by it, drawing her legs up and stretching them out over Harry’s lap, her feet brushing Ginny’s knees, and Harry barely seems to notice, lifting her plate a bit absently and resting it back down once Narcissa was seated comfortably, busy clicking through commercials until the title screen finally appeared.

Ginny tries to focus on the movie – _she does._

She finishes her slices and drinks the wine, accepting the refill when Narcissa nudges Harry into pouring for her with an inquiring brow at Ginny and a murmur in Harry’s ear that makes her tear her gaze away from the pale actor on the screen a bit sheepishly.

But even with the taste of wine heavy on her tongue and Harry loose limbed and relaxed beside her it is impossible to focus on the slow delivered dialogues and the unfolding drama surrounding the vampire lord and his new guest.

For one, she can’t stop glancing at the hand Harry had resting loosely just below Narcissa’s knee after putting the plate away and – secondly – _Harry was loose limbed and relaxed beside her._

It was everything Ginny would have wanted the evening to be – and yet, everything it wasn’t supposed to be.

She doesn’t understand what Narcissa is doing there – she doesn’t understand the easy companionship between them or the clear touch from the woman’s hand that was evident everywhere around them, and – she wants to resent it but…

Harry snorts into her wine at something Narcissa murmurs to her, eyes crinkling and Ginny –

“I shouldn’t have come here.” The words slip out of her and she doesn’t realise she’d said them out loud until she meets Harry’s green eyes – far too close, her mouth opening and Ginny stumbles to her feet, narrowly avoids breaking the glass as she shoves it hastily onto the table. “I’m sorry-“ she gets out, shaking her head as Harry shoots to her feet.

“Ginny-“ 

“I’m – I’m clearly intruding and I’m-“

“No, hey, wait – Ginny-“ Harry’s fingers curls around her wrist, halting her in place. “Hey, no – you’re always welcome here,” Harry presses, brow dipped down and Ginny hates herself for the worry and then hurt that blossoms in her eyes when she tugs her wrist roughly out of her grasp. “Ginny – you can’t just – please, just talk to me. What’s this about?” Harry tries as Ginny’s back hits the wall, everything twisting up strangely inside of her.

Narcissa breathes out and Ginny realises too late what she was about to do as she clasped Harry’s shoulder, her eyes intent on Ginny’s as she bent down, lips brushing against Harry’s ear. “She _fancies_ you.”

Harry stills and Ginny – Ginny would rather the earth just open up and swallow her whole in that exact moment as Harry’s lips part in surprise, a ridiculous owlish sort of look stealing over her as she stares at Ginny as if she wasn’t quite sure what to make of her.

“She is also,” Narcissa continues, voice just as soft, never looking away from Ginny’s eyes, “under the impression that, what we have, stands in the way of what _she_ wants.”  

Ginny’s eyes widens as a dark flush spreads down Harry’s neck and she squirms, glancing at Narcissa and then Ginny before biting down on her lip and shaking her head. “Cissa…” There’s something vulnerable in her tone and Narcissa’s face softens and she lets out a sigh, angling her head to press a soft kiss to her cheek before straightening out.

“It’s your decision, _mon coeur,”_ she says gently.

Harry looks up at her and Ginny –

Hesitantly she pushes away from the wall, glancing at Narcissa and then Harry who was sinking down on herself, shoulders drawing tight and something miserable stealing over her. “I don’t want to lose you, Ginny.”

“You’ll never lose me,” Ginny responds immediately, shaking her head. “I’m just – I’m just stupid.” Narcissa gives her a little smile, straightening up and sliding past them both.

Harry, on the other hand, gives her a sharp look. “You’re _not._ ”

Ginny snorts, slowly relaxing as Harry watches her hesitantly – something tense and uncomfortable written into every line of her body.

“I’m not about to judge you – whatever you have with Ms Black-“

“Narcissa,” the woman calls from the kitchen.

 _“Narcissa,”_ Ginny corrects, “that’s between the two of you. My wants – that’s on me to sort out,” she says a bit lamely, trying to ignore the way everything twists up inside of her at the knowledge that Harry already had someone. “And – I’ll do my best to accept it,” she says bravely. “It might take time but-“

“Ginny.” Harry, mercifully, interrupts her and Ginny’s mouth clicks shut, a sheepish wretched sort of twist to her mouth and she raised a hand up to cover it.

“I’m sorry,” she says, voice muffled against her fingers.

“I think,” Harry says carefully. “I think I owe you an explanation.”

Harry reaches for her again and this time Ginny doesn’t pull away – allowing herself to be guided back to the couch and nudged down, watching as Harry drags one of the chairs over and plopping down opposite her.

Her mouth twists and she breathes out. “I don’t even know how to begin,” she admits, dragging a hand through her already messy hair.

“From the beginning,” Narcissa suggests, appearing with plates of chocolate cake and another bottle of wine.

Ginny accepts hers, jolting a bit in surprise when Narcissa slides onto the seat beside her, leaving just enough space to be polite while leaving her painfully aware of her presence – the whiff of perfume surprisingly pleasant for all that they tended to make her nose itch.

Harry absently shoves a fork of chocolate into her mouth, chewing it as she thinks it over, and Ginny realises that Narcissa must be well familiar with Harry’s need for distractions least she allowed herself to start pacing instead.

“Narcissa –“ She pauses. “When I was captured, by Voldemort,” she clarifies, completely unnecessarily, “Narcissa was the only thing that kept me sane.” She glances at the woman who takes a sip of her wine. “I thought- everything was messed up. From potions, the cruciatus that just – wrecked everything up until my own body and skin didn’t feel like mine and he kept – pushing into my mind over and over again until everything was just… too much.”

Ginny leans forward, itching to reach out, to offer comfort in some way, but Harry fiddles with her fork – not appearing particularly aware of anything, lost in her own thoughts and memories.

“Narcissa saw that I was spiralling and she found a way to… ground me. To force me to focus on _me._ When the war ended – when Voldemort was well and truly dead it just… I didn’t want to give it up but I didn’t want to push either.” Her mouth twists. “A means to an end, I thought. I wasn’t – I didn’t do very well those first two years but then, after that honor-dinner-things Fleur managed to lure me along to, well, ‘Cissa was _there_ and afterwards… she sought me out again.”

Ginny looks between the two of them, trying to piece together the undertone and implications.

“Before we knew it – it had become more, I guess.” Harry looks up, smiling fondly at the woman whose mouth curls gently in response, inclining her head.

Ginny looks at her – at the short messy hair, the loose knitted sweater over a white button-up and the soft-washed jeans. And then she looks to Narcissa who is watching her with a curious sort of look in her eyes. 

“You said,” Ginny begins carefully, “that what you have doesn’t stand in the way of what I want. But – I can’t see how that would be true.”

Harry looks mildly curious to, turning to Narcissa as she takes a sip of her wine.

“Easy,” Narcissa says airily. “We _share._ ”

Harry makes a vaguely distressed noise as she promptly chokes and Ginny’s mouth opens, gaping at the woman who looked completely unruffled, neatly cutting of a small bite-sized piece, piercing it and closing her teeth around it, something downright _fiendish_ glinting in her eyes as she pulled it off.

“Cissa-“

“Oh, darling, don’t pretend you don’t want it,” the older woman admonishes as she puts the fork down. “How many times have you not returned back here, enthusiastically brimming with tales about games played together, small moments caught between the two of you?” Narcissa looks to Ginny. “We are not exclusive,” she says, far too bluntly for Ginny’s poor heart. “I am divorced, it is one of the best decisions I’ve made and it is not something I’m about to change. Harry knows this but it doesn’t stop her from needing me or me from wanting her. It’s just a matter of, whoever ends up dating her, to accept that we’re a package deal, so to say.”   

Harry lowers her eyes, a flush on her cheeks, but she doesn’t deny it.

“I-“ Ginny searches for words, mind swimming as she looks at the girl she’d been in love with for _years._ “I – I need to _think_.”

“Of course,” Narcissa agrees. “It’s a lot to process and no one is expecting you to make any decisions tonight but, if I may – can I make a suggestion?”

Ginny nods mutely.

“Stay,” Narcissa says simply. “Finish the movie with us, stay in a guestroom for tonight and have breakfast with us in the morning.”

Ginny looks at Harry who peers up at her hopefully and she breathes out, offering a small weak smile to eyes that lighten with careful hope. “Alright," she agrees. "I can do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been hanging around my tumblr (artsy-death) you might have spied the many pairings I was entertaining writing tonight but these three are what I finally settled on. I'm always rattling around on far too many concepts, it's about deciding who I want to bounce with them I guess? You're always welcome to drop pairings and non-pairings and kinks and other requests in my ask box - you never know, my mind might just have something to work them with.
> 
> Narcissa and Ginny are both favorite characters of mine but they're not necessarily people I've entertained together before (and apparently no one else since I had to get a new pairing tag going... again...) but they just sorta melted together into something that worked as I was considering things and now I'm invested. 
> 
> I think I'm making it a two-piece? Maaaybe three, depending on how I decide to build things up, we'll see (I am very bad at anticipating chapter numbers).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter - this needed a bit of build but chapter 2 is already being written so I'll haul it up when it's done :)


	2. Love and Control

Ginny finishes the movie and two more glasses of wine, allowing Narcissa to escort her up to the guestroom while Harry made away with the plates and forks and glasses with a yawn wide enough to make her eyes water as she shuffled around in the kitchen, magic scrubbing away at the dishes and cupboards opening to store them away.

Surprisingly Narcissa changes the bed and everything by hand and Ginny finds herself helping, turning the covers out, fixing the pillows and tucking in the sheets.

She finds a brush and glass pressed into her hand along with one of Harry’s soft washed t-shirts and she blinks as Narcissa brushes soft red lips against her cheek.

“Thank you,” the woman says in a low murmur. “For staying,” she clarifies when Ginny stares a bit owlishly. “Just inviting you in here – that took a lot of trust from her. I am glad it wasn’t misplaced.”

Ginny feels something complicated knot in her chest as she breathes out. “If what you’re doing is helping her – that’s all that matters,” she says honestly, smiling as she meets blue eyes. “After everything, she deserves to be happy.”

“And so do you,” Narcissa says, surprising her. “Once you’ve thought this over, if you feel like you might want to give this a chance, owl me and we’ll have dinner – just the two of us. I’ll do my best to explain what we have.”

Ron would likely have a heart attack at the thought, for all that he worked amenably with Draco these days in the Auror division, but Ginny inclines her head and Narcissa gives her one last smile before disappearing down the hall to the master bedroom near the end.

Harry appears soon, smiling a bit shyly until Ginny opens her arms and she pushes forward, pulling her into a warm hug. “Night, Gin,” she whispers and presses her lips in a quick kiss on the same cheek as Narcissa before following after the woman.

-

In the end, it doesn’t take much thought.

If Ginny is honest with herself there is a part of her that has belonged to Harry since the moment she blinked away inside the Chamber of Secret to her bloodied form and hand reaching out to pull her up with a smile just for her, relived and so very thankful to find her alive.

It was a feeling that had only deepened over the years as she got to know Harry – moments caught together in the Quidditch field when Harry had been locked off the team in her fifth year but had still appeared during training, shouting advice and general encouragement, never begrudging her the place.

It was moments and conversations, shoulders brushing, soft smiles and loud laughter – it was arguments and making up, hours spent at Harry’s bedside after sneaking into the medical wing the middle of the night, when everyone was asleep, hesitantly clutching her hand and soothing nightmares from her brow during those first few weeks after the war when she’d been fading in and out of things.

Hermione and Ron had always been the closest to Harry but before she’d been betrayed – before her capture – there had been _something_ between them. After everything – Ginny hadn’t dared to pursue it, awkward and tongue-tied in the aftermath of what had been done to the older girl who had been so distant and lost, her smile never reaching her eyes no matter how she tried.

And she had tried. Ginny knew it, Hermione knew it, Ron knew it, every single Weasley knew it.

It had been painful to watch.

Thinking back on those days and then how far Harry had come – if it was somehow tied to Narcissa…

Ginny… Ginny finds herself painfully thankful for what the woman had done.

So she borrows Pig from Ron and sends Narcissa a letter.

-

It’s a dinner of revelations at the Malfoy Manor.

Ginny listens as Narcissa, in plain blunt terms, explains just what she is to Harry – what it meant, why it was needed.

And then at the end, she makes her an offer.

-

Narcissa tells her to dress comfortably and Ginny appears in a button-up with a soft sweater over it, hair in a loose braid and nervousness practically eating her up -  but there’s also a sense of anticipation and want after Narcissa’s descriptions that had left her aching afterwards, cheeks red and the woman’s eyes knowing.

It’s Harry who opens the door, a sense of wonder and shyness in her gaze. “I’m glad you came,” Harry says as she pulls her into a tight hug and Ginny wraps her arms around her and clings just as tightly.

Narcissa’s tale had made her painfully aware of just how close they’d come to losing her and, no matter what happened tonight, no matter the decisions she made after this, she would always be thankful for the woman being there for Harry.

She reluctantly releases Harry who doesn’t hesitate to pull her inside, door closing behind her. “Do you want something to drink? We have half a bottle of wine from dinner,” Harry calls as Ginny unlaces her boots and carefully places them aside. “There’s also water and some pumpkin juice.”

“Water is fine,” Ginny tells her, peering around the corner into the kitchen and Harry pours her a tall glass.

“Narcissa is upstairs,” she says a as she hands it over. “You still – you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Gin. Just because - Narcissa, she makes everything _quiet_ but it doesn't mean you have to watch it if it gets too much.” Harry searches her eyes and Ginny softens at the worry in her eyes.

Grabbing for a bit of Gryffindor daring she places the glass aside on the table, reaching out to cradle Harry’s face in her hands and tilting her head, making her intentions clear, allowing Harry to pull back if she wanted to, her brown eyes searching green for any sense of hesitation before she smiled and pushed forward, slanting her mouth over Harry’s with a sigh.

Harry might have been older but Ginny was taller and as she backs Harry into the wall her head tilts up and Ginny takes the opening presented, licking into her mouth, tasting her with a hum of want before she reluctantly pulled back.

“That okay?” Ginny asked breathlessly.

Harry let out a small laugh. “More than okay,” she assures her and pushes up on her toes, pressing her lips against hers in something chaste.

"I am here because you are important to me," Ginny murmurs against her lips. "I want to understand what you have - I want to know everything there is to know about you."

Harry's eyes darken for a moment - lidding with something heavy and shameful before she swallows and nods 

"Then let us show you."

Ginny can’t deny the quiver of nerves in her belly and she half regrets not accepting the wine as she follows Harry up the stairs – a bit of alcohol might have helped her nerves to calm but she didn’t want anything to dull the experience.

Narcissa is waiting for them in a simple yet beautiful dress, seated elegantly on the bed, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle and Ginny stares, mouth opening in a breathless little gasp as she draws them up, opening her thighs up as Harry steps into the room, giving her space to sink down on her knees and press her cheek up against her thigh.

Narcissa drags her nails through Harry’s messy hair as Ginny closes the door behind her, eyes never leaving them as she sinks down in the waiting plush chair in the left corner with a clear view of the large bed.

The woman looks up at her, an inquiring brow rising, and Ginny nods to the silent question there as she pulls her legs up and makes herself comfortable.

Narcissa tugs at tufts of black hair, smothering her hand down, dragging her nails down the skin of Harry’s neck, leaving lines of red as Harry tilts her head up, baring her throat with a little shiver as fingers curled up beneath her chin.

The blonde woman reaches for one of the ropes hanging around the intricate wooden figure at the end of the bed, pulling it off, stroking it almost absently as she considered the girl at her feet.

“Strip,” she commanded gently.

Ginny felt her mouth go dry as Harry didn’t hesitate, reaching down and pulling the soft shirt over her head, baring her small breasts, nipples already pebbling with a little shiver of her shoulders.

Her back is an intricate work of knotted scars and old burns, something Ginny has only seen once before, her spine soft and visible as it curves as she reaches down to pull her socks off, undoing her belt and worming out of her pants with a bit of careful manoeuvring.

There was a moment of brief hesitation before her panties followed along, everything folded up and placed neatly aside.

Ginny drinks the curve of her rump, the sight of her folds at the apex of her thigh, just visible as she shifted carefully onto her knees, green eyes looking up expectantly as Narcissa’s mouth curled. “Why don’t you turn around, _mon coeur.”_ Harry shifted carefully and Ginny swallows at the sight of her, green eyes peering up through her lashes for a moment before the lowered with a little shiver as Narcissa’s fingers brushed against her neck.

“Arms back,” she commanded and Harry did as told, breathing deepening as Narcissa threaded the rope around her wrists, securing them tight together.

It’s an intricate thing to watch as Narcissa loops it around her, securing in intricate patterns around her breasts, the soft flesh straining against the red rope, shoulders pressed painfully back, pushing her breasts forward in an arch as her eyes lidded.

One of Narcissa’s feet dipped forward to nudge at her knee and Harry obligingly spread them open and Ginny had front-row seats to the two lines of long rope dipping down between them, tied around and secured all the way down her thighs, to her feet in a web-like pattern that prevented them from closing.

The entire picture made Harry look incredible vulnerable next to the still clad woman – every breath straining against the bonds.

Ginny feels her own breathing subtly picking up, shifting on her seat as Narcissa bent forward, pressing her lips against a bare shoulder, hands creeping forward to find pebbled nipples, cupping and stroking them with her thumb, nails painted pretty soft purple that contrasted against the paleness of Harry’s skin as her breath hitched and she leaned her head back with a ragged gasp.

Narcissa pulls away, gripping Harry’s arm, the other finding the thread of rope between her thighs, abruptly hoisting her up with surprising strength as Harry twisted, unable to do anything, helpless as Narcissa drew her up onto the bed

She leaves her there, stepping away, green eyes tracking her carefully as she reaches down to grasp something out of sight and Ginny squirms back into her seat, eyes widening at the leather gag dangling from her fingers.

Harry watches it and Ginny can’t place the look in her eyes as she opens her mouth, accepting it as Narcissa secures it in place with a brush of a thumb against her ear, strands of black brushing down to cover her eyes.

 _“I am going to hurt her,”_ Narcissa had said. _“And she is going to beg me for it.”_

The meaning of it is just becoming clear to her as Narcissa draws up a wooden paddle, a thick firm thing that makes Harry swallows noisily as Narcissa trails fingers up her spine, gripping the rope and forcing Harry to shuffle all the way around until her back was to Ginny before the blonde pressed down against her neck and made her bend forward into an arch.

Ginny stares at the soft pale cheeks, her pussy visible in the open bend and spread of her knees, pretty pink and glistening as Narcissa smiles.

Her nails digs into her thigh as Narcissa draws her arm back and the first smack collides with a sound that rings sharply through the room, like a gunshot, hard and sharp enough that Harry lurches forward, kept only in place by the grip Narcissa kept on the ropes as she draws back and repeats it.

Again and again and again, Ginny can only watch as pale skin becomes red and bruised and blotched under the force of the blonde woman as Harry’s toes curls, unable to do anything but hang on, silenced and bound, jerking with every brutal hit, head bowed, bared and vulnerable and unable to protest, to even pull away.

It shouldn’t be turning her on.

She can’t see Harry’s face – hidden beneath a wall of black strands as Narcissa bruises her up in a way that had to _hurt._

 _It shouldn’t be turning her_ on but Ginny can feel the wetness between her thighs, shocked at the brutality of it despite Narcissa’s warning, overwhelmed by her own response to it as she squirmed in her seat with every smack, unrelenting and punishing as red blossomed into splotchy blue and all that could be heard between the noise of wood against flesh was Harry’s ragged breathing around the gag, back knotted tense, sweat beading on her skin.

Narcissa stops abruptly and Ginny feels the crawl of magic, knots coming undone, rope pooling around her as the blonde gripped black hair in a tight grip, yanking Harry forward and over her lap as she seated herself on the bed, legs unsteady and straining, arms still bound tight against her back, gag still in place.

Narcissa’s wrist curves, her fingers pushing up against Harry’s entrance and disappearing inside of her with a jerk of her hips, feet pushing helplessly against the floor as hips canted up, swallowing the digits up before Ginny’s shocked eyes.

Two became three, spreading her wide with a filthy wet noise and a muffled noise against the gag, Narcissa’s free hand pushing down against her neck, keeping her in place as she fucked her, wrenching an orgasm out of her with a stuttered breath, walls tightening and swallowing the long elegant fingers all the way down before she pulled them out.

Narcissa’s eyes met hers, mouth curling, eyebrow hitching as she held them up – spreading her fingers, showing of the clear sticky wetness.

“Want to taste?” she offers, a challenge in her eyes.

Ginny glances at Harry who was breathing hard, Narcissa’s hand still on her neck, keeping it bent down and out of sight.

Ginny swallows, pushing up and away from the chair, angling her head as Narcissa stretches her hand out, accepting the fingers into her mouth with a curl of her tongue up the sticky digits, eyes lidding, unable to curb a groan at the taste, dragging her tongue all the way up to a sharp nail, making sure every single last drop had been cleaned off before reluctantly pulling back.

Narcissa’s mouth curves and she drags the hand down the flank of the girl in her lap, stroking a palm over the ugly blotchy bruises darkening there as Harry’s hips gave a little jerk.

“You can taste her, if you want,” Narcissa murmurs in an offer that makes Ginny’s mouth dry as she stares down at her crush.

She shouldn’t. Or, at least she should be asking Harry if it was alright – to make sure she wasn’t doing something Harry hadn’t agreed to.

But Narcissa had been firm – she was the one in charge, Ginny could agree or disagree but that was it.

She finds herself slowly sinking down to her knees and there’s something very close to hunger in Narcissa’s icy eyes as she bends forward, tongue stretching out, angling to drag it all the way from Harry’s clit, up between her wet lips, dipping against her entrance, and then up and up, over a rosy bud between bruised cheeks before stopping.

In front of her Harry had gone painfully still and Ginny dares to lean forward, to repeat it, dipping her tongue, curling it to trace the folds of her lips, hand coming up to grasp at a bruised cheek as she angles lower, sucking her clit into her mouth to a canting of hips and a shudder that runs through Harry’s entire body.

Feeling daring she pushes up, dipping into her, stroking her tongue up wet walls, groaning at the taste and pushing up harder, mashing her nose against Harry’s clit as she twists beneath her, now almost completely on her back, arms wrapping around Harry’s hips to pull her down and keep herself up as she ate her out with increasing hunger, groaning at the taste, at the rush of sticky wetness against her tongue, grinning against her lips as Harry keened mutely against her gag, a muffled wet noise as she pressed down against Ginny’s mouth, feet curling helplessly in beneath her in an attempt to pull her closer.

Narcissa had said _taste her_ but she hadn’t said anything about bringing her to another orgasm.

So Ginny makes sure to lick her clean before pulling back, slinking out from beneath her, hair mussed and lips sticky as Narcissa grasps her chin and pulls her up to tongue that glides over her skin, tasting Harry on her before pulling back.

“Good girl,” Narcissa praises and Ginny shudders, her own walls clenching down, and the older woman’s eyes are knowing. “You should make her return the favour,” Narcissa murmurs, stroking a hand idly down the girl’s back and there’s something about the entire situation-

The decisions being made by Narcissa and Narcissa alone, Harry helpless and unable to protest, that makes Ginny _want._

Narcissa drags Harry up from her lap and onto her back in a way that had to make her arms hurt but Ginny feels her breath catching at the sight of those blown pupils focused upon her, chest heaving as she squirmed, trying to shift even as Narcissa pushed her down.

“A little less clothing, perhaps,” Narcissa suggests and Ginny can’t strip fast enough, yanking belt and pants and underwear over her hips as she watches the blonde cup one of Harry’s breasts, working it idly as she watched her.

She drops her bra onto the ground and crawls up onto the cover, allowing Narcissa to gently tug her forward, anticipation and want but also nervousness warring inside of her as Narcissa guides her knee over Harry’s head, spreading her wide over Harry’s still gagged mouth, straining her knees to keep from pushing down as Narcissa reaches down below her, fingers brushing over her clit before down, over the side of Harry’s face and back to the clasp of the gag.

Narcissa pulls it off in the same breath she pushes down firmly on Ginny’s shoulder, forcing her down roughly against Harry’s mouth as her eyes opens wide, unprepared and startled as a tongue immediately forced itself past the entrance, curling against her sensitive walls, her arousal overwhelming and sharp at the sight of her crush between her legs as she breathed in a ragged gasp, legs spreading, forcing Harry to take more of her weight as she grinded down helplessly.

She can hear the rustle of something behind her, clothes dropping to the floor, but she can’t get herself to look away from the sight of green eyes and messy black hair, trying to merge the picture of Harry twelve-years-old and bloody beside the corpse of the basilisk with what she’d become – bound and used at the hands of one of the Black sisters.

Ginny comes embarrassingly quick, hand grasping helplessly at Harry’s hair, tongue pressed deep inside of her, Harry’s nose mushed against her clit, but she doesn’t stop eating her out until Ginny gives a little jerk back, overstimulated and wobbly as arms dips around her, dragging her back against a pair of heavy breasts and stiff nipples that presses up against her back, leaving her spread just beneath the dip of Harry’s ribcage.

The gag pushes into her hand and Ginny stares at it – and then at Harry whose breathing is hard, the look in her eyes foreign and heavy as Ginny leans forward, slipping it around her and securing it back in place with a swallow, daring to brush a thumb beneath one of those eerie green eyes before she pulls back and up into the arms of Narcissa.

“Do you want to give her something to watch?” Narcissa murmurs against her ear, one palm sliding flat against her belly as Ginny shivers at the feel of her warm breath.

“What did you have in mind?” Ginny responds, in just as low of a voice, angling her head just so, nearly brushing her lips against Narcissa’s cheek, in just the right position to see the stretch of her red lips as one hand grasps hers and slides it back behind her to brush against something that makes red brush her cheeks.

The colour dips down her chest as she imagines Harry watching her getting spread wide on it and-

 _“Yes.”_ The surety of it leaves her voice ragged and desperate as it slips out and Narcissa must have approved because her hand slides up her neck, into her hair, grasping it and using it to angle Ginny’s mouth into a kiss that makes her heart stutter, eyes widening, before she opens into it with a groan, allowing the older woman complete control with a lidded sort of satisfaction before pulling back.

If someone had told her at the beginning of the month that she’d be allowing Narcissa Malfoy to fuck her in front of her crush she would have surely thought them mad.

But she allows Narcissa to push her down against Harry, cheeks darkening but no protest leaving her as her breasts pushed up against Harry’s smaller ones, knees flat against the bed, shivering as Narcissa presses a kiss against her spine.

This close the hunger in Harry’s eyes is unmistakeable, as is the desperation and vulnerability, eyes darting, trying to see, to understand just what Ginny and Narcissa were planning but unable to.

Her arms were still wrenched up behind her and Ginny’s weight couldn’t be helping as Narcissa tugged slightly on one of her thighs, smoothing a hand down her flank, and Ginny pushes her forehead down against Harry’s shoulder, curling her back and pushing up _just so_ with her hips in a way that makes Narcissa momentarily pause.

And then something was pushing up against her entrance- rounder and wider than she had expected, the head straining, spreading her almost painfully before her body got the hint, opening up and swallowing the the toy in with a drag of wet walls and Ginny gives a little jerk at the feeling.

She realises, as Narcissa feeds her inch after shocking inch, that she had no idea just how large the toy was and she finds and digs her nails into Harry’s shoulders, hanging on for dear life as Narcissa pauses, still not all the way inside of her, dragging back and then hitching forward with a bit more force, experimentally trying to get the entire thing into Ginny’s.

The feeling is strange. It isn’t her first time having sex but it feels new in a way that her mind has trouble understanding, walls pushed impossibly wide around the toy inside of her, dragging against her walls before pushing into her with more and more depth until finally Narcissa’s hips pushed up flat against her buttocks and something strained painfully against her cervix.

Ginny doesn’t dare to look back – quivering, overwhelmed and struggling for breath as Narcissa stroked her palm against her rump and her mind couldn’t help but recall the blotchy mess she’d made of-

Her hips gives a little jerk, pushing back, mashing the head of the toy against the entrance of her womb with a hitch of her breath.

She can feel Harry’s heart beating against her own – a staccato of want, body warm, perspiration making their skin slide stickily against each other as Narcissa pulls out of her and gives a push forward and down, angling in a way that put weight on Harry as Ginny _keened_ , Narcissa’s hips pushing up against her rump, toy hitching all the way into her, gasping as the movement was repeated.

The drag of the toy veers on painful, walls straining as it forced them so spread without regard and pause, pushing and fucking her against Harry’s bound and gagged body, as if the girl was nothing more than something to keep her hitched in place for Narcissa’s pleasure.

Magical toys didn’t work like normal sex toys – there were feeling and feedback looped into the one wearing it and Ginny knows that Narcissa can feel the stickiness of her want, the way her walls squeezes down, trying to pull her deeper, straining to keep her there despite the hard drag, barely able to keep up but struggling to.

The wet noise of the toy, the smack of Narcissa’s hips against her cheeks, left little to misunderstand about the situation and Ginny wonders what Harry had to be thinking about her – spread out and used on top of her, depraved enough to barely second-guess the nights choices as she was fucked roughly by a woman her mother would have been horrified to know were anywhere near her.

Below her Harry squirms and Ginny realises that she’s trying to find a way to grind herself up against them but unable to, a ragged sort of wet noise of desperation making its way through the gag as Ginny jerked forward with the next painful thrust with a harsh noise and a worn keen as she scrabbles, clit mashing almost painfully against Harry’s belly as she comes with a hitch of her breath in surprise, eyes widening.

Narcissa doesn’t stop and Ginny is unable to do anything but helplessly hold on, overstimulated but her voice beyond her as she tucks her head at the dip of Harry’s throat, squeezing her eyes shut, nails drawing blood on Harry’s arms as she comes a second time with a painful gasp and a whine as Narcissa hitches herself up deep inside of her with a little shudder, hand grasping at her hip as Ginny’s walls keeps working around her.

Narcissa pulls out of her, inch after inch before it slips out of her as Ginny shudders, walls cramping down on nothing as she slowly pushes herself back and tips aside to sprawl out beside them, staring up at Narcissa on top of Harry as the woman raises a brow at her with a fond little dip of her mouth that only grows when Ginny’s eyes trails down, widening at the sight of the toy that had been inside of her.

The blonde witch spreads her hand almost absently against the sticky want Ginny had left on Harry’s belly, rubbing it in as Ginny watched transfixed.

“Would you like to fuck her?” The impossibly crude word leaves Ginny a bit wrong footed, eyes widening, eyes dipping back to the toy between Narcissa’s legs, trying to imagine the feel of it hitched up inside of Harry and-

She squeezes her eyes shut before opening them up and Narcissa’s eyes are knowing.

_“Please.”_

Narcissa slides of Harry, completely nude as she bends down and pulls up another toy – a ridged wide thing that makes Ginny’s breathing hitch, darting back to the slim hips of the girl beside her, trying to imagine it pushing up into her, spreading her out-

Narcissa nudges her shoulder and Ginny turns obligingly onto her back, hitching her hips up with a spread of colour down her chest as Narcissa secured it in place with a tug and a brush of magic that left Ginny painfully aware of it as it melted against her with a little shimmer and a raise of her hips to chase the feeling of Narcissa’s fingers brushing against the head.

She lies still in place as Narcissa hauls Harry up onto her knees, Ginny’s mouth drying up as Harry was hoisted up and spread over the thick toy head, balancing precariously with Narcissa keeping her steady with a grip of the ropes on her back.

Ginny barely has time to prepare herself – tensing helplessly, digging her hands into the sheets as Narcissa guides Harry down upon her, forcing something what shouldn’t be able to fit into her with barely a jerk of her hips, impossibly soft walls swallowing up ridge after painful ridge without pause until her crotch was pressed flush against Ginny’s, held there by Narcissa.

It was painfully clear of just who is in control and Ginny’s eyes drinks the sight of her crush – her breasts pushed forward, framed by ropes, nipples pink and straining, walls clenching around her as Narcissa slowly guided her up onto her knees until only the first ridge remain inside of her.

Ginny isn’t prepared for the next movement – Harry spread forcefully down on her as her hips jerks up, keening at the feeling of her spreading quick and fast, lurching as Narcissa pulled her off and then down again in a rhythm that made her strain to not fuck up and into her as the woman grinded Harry down upon her.

 _Too much,_ Ginny’s mind howls, keening as she comes and she just catches sight of Narcissa’s smile before Harry is being pushed down and over her in an echo of the position they had been in earlier and Ginny watches helplessly as Harry jerks, eyes widening, head shaking as Ginny opens her mouth to ask only for her mouth to open wide as she feels Narcissa pushing up alongside her through a thin wall of flesh.

Being spread on the toy still sticky with Ginny’s orgasm Harry jerks forward, eyes squeezed shut, tears slipping down her cheeks as Narcissa stuffed her impossibly full and wide, Ginny’s arms slipping around her to hold her still and offer some sort of comfort, biting down on the inside of her cheek at the feeling of Narcissa settling beside her inside of Harry.

The sight of her, red cheeked and tear stained, saliva on her chin from the straining gag – it shouldn’t be turning her on but she pushes for forehead up against the older girl, drinking in her scent as Narcissa dragged out and then pushed into her while Ginny remained obligingly still, angling her head, dragging her tongue up and over one of the salty trails.

The drag of Narcissa’s toy against her own, the feedback of staccato pleasure, soon had her breath deepening and she dares to slip a hand down, palming Harry’s breast as she jerked helplessly under the force of the blonde’s brutal thrusts, nibbling on a round ear, dipping her tongue to trace over it.

Ginny hears the click of the gag loosening, hips jerking up at the wet desperate _whine_ that escaped Harry in such a wretched want that Ginny gasps.

“ _Please, please, please, please-“_ The begging is wet, messy and overwhelming. “Cissa- Cissa please, harder, please – I _need_ to take it, I can, I can, I can-“ a keen as Harry jerks forward, forcing Ginny deeper into her, the smack of a hand against bruised cheeks ringing out loudly as the dark haired girl sobs.

Narcissa practically melds herself against Harry’s back, forcing Ginny to take their weight with a grunt as she fucks Harry down against her until she comes with a jerk, swallowing Ginny deep into her, the head of the toy bumping up against Harry’s womb and keeping it there as Ginny curses with a gasp at the feeling.

Ginny breathes hard, swallowing as Narcissa slowly pulls them both out of Harry who drops beside them, ropes loosening and muscles straining as Narcissa gently strokes her palms down her shoulders, helping her get straining muscles to slowly get back in place after being forcefully tied back.

Ginny watches, feeling her walls clenching down on nothing as she gets the toy off her with a shudder and crawls over, meeting icy blue eyes for a second before leaning down and pressing her lips against Harry’s to a small shudder as she opened up beneath her, allowing her to deepen it.

Ginny feels Narcissa’s toy snagging against her entrance with a little jerk, eyes widening as Harry caught her cheeks, licking into her mouth and holding her still with surprising strength for all that her arms quivered after the strain of being bound and Ginny’s eyes squeezes shut as she’s once again filled up.

But Narcissa doesn’t start fucking her. Dipping into her and pulling out almost teasingly until Harry’s pulls back, allowing her to gasp for breath.

Ginny tenses but doesn’t protest when she’s pushed down onto her back, her legs hitched up and over Narcissa’s shoulders in a way that made her feel open and far more vulnerable than she was used to as Harry’s mouth found her nipple, sucking it into her mouth as Narcissa pushed all the way back into her.

Narcissa fucks her hard but slow, eyes never veering from her face and the intensity of it – Harry’s mouth on her, her fingers trailing down to press between her legs, feeling the drag and push of the toy as Narcissa thrust into her –

Ginny comes with a jerk of her hips, pushing up into the feeling with a ragged gasp and a bend of her back, Harry sucking down hard on her nipple as she slowly comes down from it.

Narcissa takes care of Harry afterwards as Ginny listens with lidding eyes - exhausted and satisfied as Narcissa rubs ointment down Harry's bruished cheeks before curling up with her.

The low soothing murmur, the sound of Harry's soft gasping sobs, soon lulls her into sleep.

-

One night becomes two, becomes three, becomes nine and then ten before Ginny stops counting, grinning as the door opens, tilting her head into Narcissa’s kiss as she dips down.

"Good evening, _mon chou_ ," she says softly, smiling as she steps back and Ginny laughs as she hauls Harry up into a spin as she pushes past the blonde.

“I love you, silly girl,” she tells her and she finds her heart softening as Harry pushes up on her toes into a kiss with eyes bright and brilliant and filled with love as she pulls back.

_"I know."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had great fun with this pairing - the dynamics interested me and I might just end up writing something more for them in the future. Def something more with Ginny - I love that girl and she works well with all sorts of characters. 
> 
> I'm artsy-death on tumblr if you want to check out what sorts of ideas and pairings I'm entertaining and if you want to weigh in with something :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
